Wolverines!
'Woverines!' is the sixth mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In response to what they believe is a US sponsored terror attack on Zakhaev International Airport (after finding the body of Private Joseph Allen at the airport), the Russian Government has declared war on the United States, seeking revenge for the deaths of hundreds of innocent civilians. Using a duplicate of the ACS module Task Force 141 had recovered earlier in Kazakhstan, the Russian military closes in on the United States from both coasts without being detected by early warning systems, who dismiss the massing forces as glitches in the system. The Russians then launch an attack on Washington DC, using cargo planes to airdrop troops, armor and equipment while fighter jets destroy targets. The US military is caught off guard by the sudden attack and mobilizes to combat the threat. You play as Private James Ramirez, starting off in a Humvee until it is disabled by enemy fire. The first objective is to rendezvous with "Raptor's" downed helicopter. You engage Russian forces through the neighborhood. A BTR-80 engages the Rangers, so Sergeant Foley moves his men to avoid the street, passing through alleyways. Ramirez' team reaches a business district, where "Raptor" is being kept safe inside a restaurant meat locker. Foley directs the team to secure the restaurant area, making use of an air-dropped arsenal on the roof. The arsenal includes an M5 Sentry Gun, M14 EBRs, and a Predator uplink for missile strikes, which later goes offline after a Russian shoots it down. Large numbers of Russian Federation Airborne attack, but Ramirez's squad keeps on firing, also using Stinger missiles to take out enemy helicopters. The first stinger is in the same diner you found the predator; after using it up, there is an infinite stinger supply on top of Nate's Restaurant (The first place you had to defend). After holding out using everything they can, their convoy arrives and the team breaks for it. Tips *Use the Predator missile as much as you can before it goes offline. Firing it into large groups of enemies as soon as they appear will get you the trophy/achievement "Ten plus foot mobiles". *You can save the sentry gun for later if its still operational after defending Nate's restaurant from the first wave of attackers. Simply take it downstairs before the predator attack, then take it across to Burger Town once you've cleared the restaurant. *Walking through the middle of the mall can be hazardous, especially when the BTRs are around. Taking the long way around by simply walking closer to the edge of the level may save your life. Trivia * After going down the alley next to the BTR there is a Russian soldier tangled in his parachute cords next the the diner. Needless to say he's an easy kill. * "Wolverines!" is a reference to the movie ''Red Dawn'', which depicts a Communist invasion of the United States. The "Wolverines" are a makeshift guerrilla force formed by American high school students. The paratroopers in the mission and planes flying over are also homages to the movie. * Another reference to Red Dawn is contained within the mission. The Xbox Achievement/PS3 Trophy for completing this level and Exodus on Veteran Difficulty is actually called "Red Dawn". This same achievement's picture is three Russian helicopters flying next to each other, yet another reference to the movie. * The level and the others following also bear similarity to another game, World in Conflict, set in an alternate timeline where the Soviet Union invades the USA in 1989. World in Conflict also appears to have been influenced by Red Dawn. * The "Burger Town" fast food restaurant is an obvious parody of Burger King. There is also a Burger Town in the airport in No Russian. Also, if you closely notice, the Burger Town logo looks very similar to Burger King's. * Other parodies of American restaurant chains are Taco Togo (Taco Bell) and Nate's (which closely resembles Applebee's, Chili's, T.G.I. Friday's, etc.) * The ACS module TF141 recovered apparently controlled US coastal radar systems and defenses, and the Russians duplicated it, allowing them to approach within miles of the coastline, without being detected and enabling them to penetrate US airspace before a defense could be mounted. * When you fire a Stinger at the enemy heli, you can watch it attempt to get away before it is inevitably shot down. *While the mission, presumably for sensitivity reasons, takes place in a non-specific area of "northeastern Virginia," evidence in the game files and the layout of the streets, architecture of the houses, and generalized restaurants based on real restaurants suggests that this level takes place in Sterling, Virginia in Loudoun County. *At the start of the mission if you look around the jeep you will see a can of Choal, an obvious parody of Skoal. There will also be a picture of a girl taped to the dash, possibly a girlfriend of one of the Rangers although the same picture can be seen in any Humvee you get into *There are 4 Special Ops missions that take place in this area. *There is no way to save the Predator Drone, even if you kill all enemies in the area. *In real life, the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment that Private James Ramirez is a part of, is based in Fort Benning, Georgia, so it is unknown how his unit is the closest to the area in Virginia he was supposed to defend from the invading Russians''.'' Most likely forces from Marine Corps Base Quantico in Triangle, Virginia and Langley, Virginia would be closest to the invasion, unless Foley and his regiment had just been shipped off from Afghanistan, concentrating on Washington D.C. due to it being a top priority. *The achievement unlocked after completing this mission on any difficulty is called "Royale with Cheese" which could be a loose reference to Pulp Fiction. *If you look closely to one of the white cars, You can find a Arabian(Presumed Kuwaiti) License plate, It might be remodeled from one of the cars in Call of duty 4 : Modern Warfare. *After Sgt.Foley rescues Raptor and puts him in the meat locker, if you walk outside the building and walk back in, the door will have closed with no way of getting back in, meaning he could still be there after the mission had finished. *You can take the sentry gun onto the Humvee at the end of the level. *Rarely, one of your allies will shoot down one of the Mi-28's, saving you some time. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels